Analog and/or digital interaction devices, such as direct touch digitizers, touchpad digitizers, pen-based digitizers, air-based gesturing digitizers, and so forth, have inherent spatial error and/or jitter. The inherent spatial error and/or jitter is often unique to the particular interaction device and it often impacts a user interaction experience since movement on a display screen (e.g., cursor movement, a pan operation) may not accurately reflect the actual position and/or velocity of an object interacting with the interaction device.
For instance, spatial error and/or jitter may arise because sensor types and sensor layouts may be unable to accurately report the actual position of an input and/or velocity of input as the input moves. Moreover, the spatial error and/or jitter may become more noticeable as detection areas of interaction devices continue to expand and provide more input space.